


between me and you

by gurlsrool



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: (like 6 months post), And Friendship, Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, JUST, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Post-Graduation, Secret Relationship, Secrets, a lil angst honestly, and HOCKEY GAYS, this went in a completely different direction than i thought it wd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurlsrool/pseuds/gurlsrool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is never a good idea.”</p><p>“Or,” Shitty raises a finger, “Is it always a great idea?”</p><p>aka the gang reunites 6 months after Shitty and Jack's graduation and plays never have I ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	between me and you

**Author's Note:**

> ok! so! idk wtf this is!!!! i wrote it at 3 am ln while watching jane the virgin idk man! idk!!! but anyways, here ya go, it's just the gang playing never have i ever and Secrets emerging also no one's straight im sry i dont make the rules. enjoy!! basically like all my fics, warnings of some mentions of anxiety, alcohol use, sex, and strong language. oh! and this is for genielle bc i told her i wd dedicate it to her hi genielle. this is Also dedicated to skip, natalie's cat, bc he is getting surgery on his tail so everyone keep him in ur thoughts, all cats deserve the best!! go skip the cat go, we love you! title is from a 1d song, sue me.

Jack’s never been one for drinking games. He’s never been one for drinking, period, and tonight’s not an exception but he’s happy. He’s back in The Haus and it’s different than it was when he lived there. There’s a new chair on the front porch that Ransom and Holster dragged from a dumpster a few blocks down, there’s a vase in the kitchen that Lardo made Bitty for his birthday that’s filled with flowers Jack sent Bitty for their six month anniversary that are almost on their last leg, and there’s a green rug in the living room that Bitty and Chowder bought from the farmer’s market because it matched the couch.

There were new frogs running around The Haus this morning that Jack mostly only recognizes by names and jersey numbers and his old room is filled with Sharks posters and it’s all different but not in the ways Jack thought it would be. It still feels warm even though everything’s shifted. It feels solid. Even without his own bedroom it feels like home.

Jack’s never been one for drinking games but he feels happy right now, with Shitty on one side of him and Bitty on the other, and he’s not quite ready to sleep and leave this behind so when Shitty suggests a drinking game, he doesn’t object.

Everyone else, on the other hand, sighs behind their drinks. “Really Shits?” Lardo raises an eyebrow.

“Yeah, what are we freshmen?” Dex asks and Nursey rolls his eyes.

“Technically,” Shitty raises his beer towards the ceiling, “I am a freshman. And I need some good ole Samwell fun, these Harvard brats are fucking killing me.”

“You should drop out,” Lardo suggests and maybe it should have come off somber or aggressive but she’s looking across the circle at Shitty and Shitty’s looking back and Jack thinks maybe they’re too drunk off of each other’s company to give a fuck.

“And you should get another beer because everyone needs a full bottle for this one,” Shitty smiles, “Never have I ever…”

The room groans. “Hey c’mon!”

“Really Shitty?” Bitty asks and hearing his voice, beside him, after so long, makes Jack bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from smiling. “This is never a good idea.”

“Or,” Shitty raises a finger, “Is it always a great idea?”

“That makes no sense. Jack,” he pushes his knee into Jack’s softly, subtly, “Back me up here.”

“Uh…” Jack’s brain lapses for a moment from Bitty touching him which logically, he knows he shouldn’t because they’ve become a lot more intimate than brushed knees over the past few months but he’s still overwhelmed by the contact, for a moment. It’s a reflex, he thinks.

Shitty grins and claps a hand on Jack’s shoulder, “That’s Jack speak for ‘even though I’m a big shot NHL player, I miss my bros and wanna bond with them. Now,” he places his beer bottle on the carpet and rubs his hands together contemplatively, “Never have I ever…”

Most of the team groans in unison again. Holster whoops. Lardo rolls her eyes. Chowder’s eyes go wide.

“I’m not good at this game,” Chowder says nervously. 

“Dude how can you be bad at it?” Nursey raises an eyebrow, “all you do is drink.”

“Yeah and you can always just lie,” Ransom points out.

“Ah but you can’t,” Shitty shakes his head. “Because if you’re caught lying… I’ll shave your head.”

They all stare blankly at him. “I’ve been meaning to shave mine,” Lardo says, “save me a trip to the barber?”

“Okay fine, bad incentive.”

“Yeah,” Holster nods. “Lardo would look hot with her head shaved.”

Lardo reaches over and twists Holster’s nipple. “Hey!” He squeals, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry okay? Shitty, stop this!”

Shitty narrows his eyes, “I’m not her keeper. Besides you fucking deserved it. Anyways. Incentive…”

“Why don’t… we just trust each other?” Chowder squeaks. “Honor system?”

“Aww honey,” Jack watches Bitty coo and smiles to himself. 

“Liars have to streak through campus!” Ransom exclaims in response.

“What?” Jack snaps his gaze away from Bitty, “I can’t do that… the media would…”

Shitty raises an eyebrow, “Then don’t lie.”

“Or don’t get caught,” Lardo pipes up, grinning.

“No can do,” Shitty says, “Jack’s the worst liar of all time.”

“Hey!” 

“So it’s a good thing you have nothing to lie about…” Ransom says.

“...right?” Holster finishes.

“Okay!” Bitty claps his hands together, “Never have I ever had sex with a girl!” 

“Hey, no fair!” Ransom shouts, taking a swig from his bottle.

“Yeah Bits,” Lardo says, swallowing a sip of beer, “You came for all of us. That was uncalled for.” 

“Well, not all of us,” Chowder mutters. “I… not me, I just meant- Dex didn’t drink.” 

Every head turns to Dex, whose face is quickly becoming as red as his hair. “I mean I… I… I’m sorry Dex I didn’t…”

“Hey man,” Nursey says, “It’s good. No sweat.”

“Why are you saying no sweat?” Dex's eyebrows narrow, “This isn’t about you.”

“Dude, I’m trying to have your back.”

“Well I didn’t ask you to!”

“Hey!” Bitty cuts in, “Lord this was not my intention okay just… leave Dex alone alright? He’s young.”

“You’re a year older than him Bits,” Ransom points out.

“I didn’t say I wasn’t young! You’re fine, Dex. Shitty, isn’t this a good time for you to cut in with a speech about how everyone lives life at their own pace?” Bitty raises an eyebrow at Shitty who’s lost making eyes at Lardo. “Shitty!”

“Huh? Yeah, yeah, of course. Everyone leave Dex the fuck alone.” 

“But dude like…” Holster opens his mouth, closes it, opens it again, “we can find you girls if you want us to?”

“I’m fine,” Dex mutters. 

“Do you… you know… not want us to?” 

“Whoa,” Shitty snaps out of his daze and turns to Ransom and Holster, “what the actual fuck man?”

“We’re his captains, we’re supposed to have his back, I’m just-” Holster objects.

“You’re not having his back by asking him personal shit that’s not your business in front of everyone,” Nursey speaks up before Shitty can.

“Stop doing that!” Dex shouts. “Stop trying to protect me.”

“Oh lord,” Bitty covers his face and rests his elbow on Jack’s knee. Chowder squeals nervously from where he sits between Dex and Nursey.

“Why do you hate me so much?” Jack thinks maybe Nursey planned on saying it angrily, gruffly, but it comes out sad and resigned instead. Jack can see the moment Bitty’s face shifts from fear to wanting to shower Nursey in hugs and pies. He tries to ignore how endearing he finds that.

“I don’t!” Dex argues and then his voice goes soft, “I don’t.”

“We should play the game!” Chowder exclaims. “Shouldn’t we?” 

“Yep,” Shitty nods quickly, “Jacky boy, you’re next.”

“Uh…” Jack fiddles with his full beer bottle. “Never have I ever gone skydiving.”

The rest of the room boos, clearly putting the issues between Dex and Nursey behind them although Dex and Nursey themselves keeps exchanging stolen glances, fiddling with their hands in their laps, nervous and cautious.

“You fuckin killjoy Jack Zimmermann,” Shitty shakes his head. “If it’s not about sex or something illegal, it’s not allowed.”

“Since when is that a rule?”

“It’s an unspoken rule!”

“Okay, okay fine, fine. Never have I ever uh… watched porn?”

Everyone gapes. “Never?” Lardo asks. “Like never ever?”

“No?” Jack’s gaze spans the circle. “What?”

“C'mon, he’s gotta streak for that.” Ransom says.

“No!” 

“Hey I don’t think he’s lying,” Bitty gives Jack a sympathetic look although his face is bright red.

“Okay,” Ransom says, “so… what do you jack off to?”

“NHL highlights,” Holster replies and Jack stares them down.

“Doesn’t that count as porn to him?”

“Shouldn’t we be drinking, not talking about Jack…” Bitty takes a big gulp of his beer, “we’re playing a game remember? So if you’ve watched porn…”

The rest of the circle drinks, reluctantly and Jack gives Bitty a quick glance of gratitude before turning to Shitty, who’s stroking his mustache thoughtfully in light of his turn. 

“I think,” Shitty says, “I’ve done too many things.”

“Bullshit,” Lardo argues.

“Hey-”

“Never have you ever-”

“That’s not how the game works!”

“Had sex with a guy.”

“Well…” Shitty cocks his head thoughtfully, “define sex.”

“Oral?” 

Shitty shakes his head.

“Penetrative?”

“That works.”

“Alright,” Lardo nods, “Never has Shitty ever had penetrative sex with a man,” she presses the bottle to her lips and Bitty sighs and does the same, rolling her eyes when Ransom and Holster catcall him. 

Dex’s eyes go wide when Nursey drinks. “What?” He says, “Do you have a problem with that?”

“No,” Dex grits his teeth. “No!” He exclaims when Shitty gives him an accusatory glance, “I don’t care if you’re gay. Why do you all think I care?”

“I’m not gay, I’m pan.”

“I don’t care.”

“It seems like you care dude.”

“I don’t care!” 

“Okay wow,” Ransom interrupts, clearing his throat, “Uh… just wondering why are we on this whole Dex and Nursey sexual tension thing still and ignoring the fact that Jack took a drink?”

“Uh…” Jack can feel his throat constricting and Bitty shifts, pressing his toes against Jack’s which is strangely more intimate and comforting than the knee touch, “I don’t wanna streak. And um…” he swallows, “I knew Shitty would know if I lied so…”

“Jack,” Shitty’s eyes go soft, “You’re more important than some stupid game bro. I would never…”

“I know I just…” Jack does know. He knows Shitty would sooner take a hundred checks to the head than do anything to hurt him. Maybe Jack’s just too used to being cautious or maybe he wanted his friends to know, finally. He’s not sure. All he knows is that his heart is pounding but Bitty’s still pressed into him, slightly, subtly, and he feels more at ease than he ever has before.

“Wait but… really?” Dex asks, quietly, not looking up from his lap.

“Yeah… you guys don’t have to act so surprised.”

“Honestly bro, I’m more surprised about the penetrative sex part then the gay part,” Holster says.

“Bi,” Jack mutters.

“Yeah, we like, really thought you were hockey-sexual,” Ransom adds.

“Oh he totally is,” Lardo grins, “That’s why he’s bi. He likes dudes and hockey.”

“Fuck off,” Jack rolls his eyes. “This doesn’t leave The Haus okay?” Chowder nods profusely and the others follow suit, Lardo rolling her eyes. 

“Of course Jack,” she says as Jack does his best to focus on Bitty’s toes tracing circles on the bottom of his foot to avoid looking at him because he knows he won’t be able to keep a smile off of his face. 

“So who’s the lucky dude? Or girl, whatever.” Nursey grins. Jack can feel Bitty tense up beside him.

“Uh… it was, that… Shitty’s thing wasn’t about dating. Now or ever so I-”

“Oh man you really are the worst liar,” Ransom grins, “You’re with someone!”

“No…”

“You are,” Holster’s grin matches Ransom’s, “He is, he totally is. That’s why he’s been all smiley and shit lately!”

“I have not been!”

“Yes you have! You’ve got post-sex lovey eyes all the damn time man. It’s mad obvious.”

“It is not obvious! I mean… oh fuck,” Jack rubs a hand over his eyes. “Shitty?”

“You just dug your own grave bro,” Shitty claps a hand on his shoulder, “May as well lie in it.”

Jack groans into his hands, leaning into Shitty’s shoulder, pointedly avoiding making eye contact with Bitty or anyone else in the room. “Agreed,” Lardo pipes up, “They’re not gonna let it go.”

“Wait, wait,” Holster exclaims, “Shitty knows and Lardo knows but we don’t?! What the hell?”

“Hey it’s cool,” Ransom replies, eyes glinting, “we’ll just keep playing.”

“Oh no…” Bitty whispers as Jack lifts his head from Shitty’s shoulders.

“Remember the rules,” Ransom grins, “Never have I ever been in a secret relationship with an NHL player.” 

“Uh I mean…” Jack rubs the back of his neck, “not currently?”

“Bro!”

“Was it Crosby? I bet he’s so good in bed.”

“Does he play for the Sharks?!”

“He’s fucking Jack, Chowder, not you.”

“It’s in the past,” Jack interrupts quickly, “the way, way past, I swear. Can we not talk about this?” 

“Yeah,” Jack looks over and see that Dex is smiling for the first time since his last fight with Nursey, “Can we talk about the fact that Bitty just took a drink?”

“Oh my lord,” Bitty buries his face in his hands, “I uh… I was just thirsty?” 

“Yeah you are Bits,” Lardo grins from behind her beer and Bitty groans, cheeks pink. He exchanges a quick glance with Jack which the whole team watches and then finally, buries his head in his hands, sighing.

“Yeah, okay, fine. We’re dating.”

There’s a moment of calm before the storm. They all stare in silent shock for one, long moment, until Ransom and Holster leap towards Jack and Bitty. Chowder gives an excited squeal and Nursey and Dex grin, joining in on the chanting for deets that Ransom and Holster start after Jack has effectively pushed the two of them off of him and Bitty.

“Oh my god, relax y’all really,” Bitty says, when everyone’s somewhat settled back into a circle, “It’s really not that big of a deal.”

“It so is,” Ransom grins, “It so totally is. Deets, deets, deets, deets, deets-”

“Oh my lord okay we kissed after graduation and… talked a lot afterwards and you know… started dating officially during the Fourth of July. That’s it.”

“The Fourth of July?!” 

“Dude that’s like… forever ago.”

“Um… yes?” Bitty looks down, smiling shyly, “Well it’s half a year.” 

Jack tries to fight his own grin but eventually resigns to it. His entire relationship with Bitty has led him to stop fighting a lot of things. 

“Look at you itty Bitty,” Holster grins, “got yourself a rich hot boyfriend without our help!”

“I mean, Bitty’s really the one out of Jack’s league, let’s be real here,” Lardo smiles and Bitty goes red, shakes his head.

“Oh shut up.”

“It’s true,” Jack argues.

“You shut up too.”

“You two are disgusting man,” Nursey grins just as Dex pipes up, “I’m happy for you guys.”

There’s a moment of silence and then Nursey’s narrowing his eyes. “You don’t have to play up your fake ass support bro.”

Dex stares at him for a moment, blinks. Jack thinks it might be the longest he’s ever hesitated before fighting Nursey. “I… are you serious?”

“I’m just saying…”

“You’re a fucking idiot, you know that Derek?”

“Look _William_ , I’m just saying you should cut the lowkey homophobia and be fucking real with us. I’m tired of you being so fake.”

“You’re tired of… I…” Dex looks up at Bitty and Jack and then back to Nursey before he says, “Fuck it,” and grabs the front of Nursey’s shirt.

“What the hell are you-” 

Dex kisses him over Chowder, who squeals and jumps back and the two quickly, maybe subconsciously, take up the space he was in to become even closer, lips still locked.

Ransom, Holster, Shitty, and Lardo let out a few whoops but eventually they quiet down and clear their throats, signalling for the two to break apart. 

Dex pulls back first, dropping his grip on Nursey’s shirt and rubbing his hand nervously on his jeans, “Was that real enough for you?” He challenges, eyebrows raised.

“Yeah man,” Nursey grins, wide and dazed and lazy, “it was. Well. I’m gonna head out,” he stands to his feet, abandoning his beer bottle on the carpet and just as Dex’s face drops into a state of confusion and sadness he says, “You coming man?”

“Yeah he is!” Holster and Ransom shout simultaneously.

“Fuck off,” Dex mutters, standing to his feet.

Shitty grins when they leave, shoulders brushing and lips red. “I love this fucking team man,” he sighs, dropping his head onto Jack's shoulder, “I love you fucking guys. You’re all so gay and beautiful.”

“And you’re out of your mind,” Lardo stands up and grinning, tugs Shitty to his feet. “C’mon. I know you and Jack were gonna camp out in the living room but I’m assuming he’s gonna crash with Bits now so you can sleep with me.”

“Oh.”

“Oh my god I didn't mean-”

“This is way too much relationship drama for one night man,” Holster shakes his head, “This is like, Mindy Project level shit. Actually, it’s higher than that. And gayer.”

It takes a few minutes but eventually, Ransom and Holster retreat to the attic and Lardo drags Shitty upstairs as he’s muttering about how it sucks that they didn’t get to see anybody streak. By the time they’re all gone, Jack’s lying on the new rug, staring upwards, trying to make out shapes in the ceiling of the living room.

Bitty comes and goes, throwing away beer bottles and empty pie tins and Jack could get used to this, he thinks, the quiet coexistence of the two of them under one roof. 

“Jack?” He hears above him a little while later, “Do you want to come to bed?”

“Yeah,” he smiles and pulls himself upwards. Bitty yawns as they clamber up the stairs, wide and loud.

“‘M so tired,” he mutters as they climb into his bed, slow and careful and wrapping themselves around each other as much as they possibly can. 

Jack watches Bitty inhale and exhale in the dark for a few minutes, his eyelashes brushing his cheeks. He’s so beautiful, Jack thinks to himself. I’m already used to this, Jack thinks to himself. I never want to lose this, Jack thinks to himself.

Just as Jack thinks that Bitty’s fallen asleep, he speaks, mumbles, “I’m really glad you’re here.”

“Yeah,” Jack says, finally closing his eyes, content knowing that he can tell that Bitty is safe without having to look at him because he can feel his heart beating under his forearms. This is my life, Jack thinks to himself. _This is all mine._ “Yeah,” Jack mutters, smiling, just before he drifts off, “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> heyo thx for reading. hmu at gaysun on tumblr and give me prompts for these hockey gays. three more march fics to write! i promise ill post the angsty one next i stg hold me to that. anyways sry abt the typos (if there r any left) and the overuse of the word bro im tired but posting anyways i hope ya enjoyed tho!


End file.
